


I'm here for you, even when you aren't there for yourself

by LadyPrussia



Category: SHINee
Genre: Anorexia, Danger era Taemin, F/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, body image issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrussia/pseuds/LadyPrussia
Summary: What is to thin?





	

You knew that Taemin getting a solo debut meant the world to him, he had been working so hard on his vocals and dancing. Looking back on his early days in SHINee, how fans and antis were making fun of his singer, the transformation was insane. You couldn’t really stop yourself from being proud of your boyfriend.

The long training hours wasn’t the issue, how little time he had for you wasn’t the issue, none of that was the issue. You knew what you signed up for when you agreed to date. His body was the issue, you knew that Taemin was proud of his body, hardened from countless hours of dancing. He had always been skinny, but now it was extreme. And to be honest you were worried about him, yesterday had been one of the few days that he had a few hours to spend with you, he were like and excited puppy. Telling you everything about his time in LA learning the choreograph for the the song. You knew you really should have been listening to him, but you were way more busy watching just how clear his collarbones were in his v-neck.

You were past the point of worry, you were scared for him. This was the thinnest you had ever seen him, you loved him. You really did, but you felt like you were watching a train wreck and you were unable to stop it, **“I’m gonna grab some strawberries, you want some?”** You gave him what you hoped was a mild smile.

He just shook his head, blond locks free of any product framing his face beautiful sending you a giant grin **“I’m on a diet, sorry!”** That sentence broke you heart, he was so scarily thin, why would he need to diet, and he loved strawberries!

 **“It’s just strawberries, it not like it going to make you fat.** ” you said it quietly, not really sure if you wanted him to hear it.

 **“Jagi, what is the real issue. It’s not strawberries is it?”** Taemin wrapped his skinny arms around your waist, “I’m sorry I haven’t been home more, this debut is important.” you could feel tears threatening to spill from your eyes, turning around in his arms to hug him, burying you head in his chest.

 **“That’s not the problem”** the tears started spilling, **“You scare me so much, you are way to thin! I’m so scared then when you leave, next time I see you is in the hospital. I know this is important to you! And I support you! But you can’t do this to your body!”** You felt him tighten his arm around you. It didn’t feel right, he had hugged you and embraced you so many times before, but this didn’t feel right. How you could feel his bones wasn’t right, you felt like you could break him if you really wanted to.

He placed a slow kiss on top of your hair, **“It’s going to be okay, I promise. I’m going to be okay. I never mean to scare you. I got it under control.”** You didn’t believe him.

Raising your head from where you had been making his shirt wet, you meet his gaze. His eyes had always been so pretty, and even now. Even in this state, they were still amazing. They hadn’t changed. Slowly raising yourself onto the tips of your toes, meeting his lips in a slow kiss. You didn’t believe him. But he was still your Taemin, and while he might not want to believe that he wasn’t okay, that this wasn’t normal. You would still be here to pick up the pieces when he crashed. You loved him, even when he didn’t always love himself

**Author's Note:**

> I have been watching way to many of live performances today. 


End file.
